


Wait for Me

by kinneyb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, yup i'm adashi trash and proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: "You're - " Adam clears his throat, tightly wringing his hands. "You're not dead.""Adam, I'm so sorry," Shiro says the words he's been holding back for years. "I never should've left you." Even if it meant saving the world, I never should've left you cause without you the world doesn't matter.*Or the Adam and Shiro reunion we deserve.





	Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> if u like my fics & wanna support me please check out my listo!!
> 
> listography.com/kinneyb

Keith sees him first and the breath is immediately knocked out of him, and so he can't imagine how the man standing a few feet from him is going to feel when he sees that familiar tuff of brown hair and dark skin.

He needs to tell Shiro, prepare him for the inevitable. Keith knows Shiro still loves Adam - he can see it in his face every time Lance or someone mentions Earth. He's always been in the back of Shiro's mind, a safe and sound memory to keep him grounded when everything else is going up in flames.

Before he can give him a warning, Adam calls out. He sounds confused, mostly, but also broken. Like a man who'd already come to terms with the love of his life being dead. Dead in space at that.

"Takashi?"

Shiro - who'd previously been happy in conversation with the others - turns around so fast Keith actually steps out of the way, afraid of being knocked over. Then his eyes fall on Adam and a look Keith remembers from many years ago creeps onto his face, and Keith feels a weight off his shoulders.

Finally, Keith thinks.

Lance opens his mouth, probably to ask who the mystery man is, but Keith quickly intervenes. He quietly whispers that they should all go away and thankfully no one protests. He looks back once before turning a corner, happy to see Adam staring at Shiro with a look of pure adoration.

"You're - " Adam clears his throat, tightly wringing his hands. "You're not dead."

"Adam, I'm so sorry," Shiro says the words he's been holding back for years. "I never should've left you." _Even if it meant saving the world, I never should've left you cause without you the world doesn't matter._

Adam steps forward, slow and steady. "Takashi, I've regretted our last conversation for... so many years. I'm the one who should be apologizing..." He chokes on a sob and reaches up to cover his mouth, almost looking embarrassed.

Shiro doesn't know where they stand or what to expect or if he even has the right to want Adam back, but he does. Every part of him wants this beautiful, smart man back. Without a word, he extends his arm and waits.

He's never felt so nervous before in his life, and seconds feel like hours.

But then Adam is in his arms and suddenly everything is okay. Every hurtful memory, every bit of pain, is nothing compared to the joy and happiness Shiro feels in this moment. He buries his face in Adam's hair, and pauses.

He pulls back a little and looks Adam in the eyes. "You smell like..."

Adam lets out a shaky laugh. "Coconut, right?"

"But you used to always complain about me buying coconut scented stuff..."

Adam reaches up and cups Shiro's face with both his hands, squeezing. "But it's your favorite scent, right? And I realized anything that makes me think of you couldn't be so bad."

"You're still so sappy," Shiro mumbles, but he's crying.

Adam laughs, but he's also crying. "I never gave up on you, Shiro, I swear."

"I know," Shiro replies, resting his cheek against Adam's warm forehead. "Thank you."


End file.
